


We should be Studying!

by morning_fangirl



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Basically ignoring Far From Home, F/M, Midterms, Spidey Powers, Studying, Teenage Hormones, Upside down kisses, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_fangirl/pseuds/morning_fangirl
Summary: The week before midterms MJ and Peter should be studying. Peter has other ideas and MJ has trouble resisting her dork boyfriend.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	We should be Studying!

It’s a Sunday night, 10:33 to be precise, in December. MJ is holding a pen in her teeth while she spins in Peter Parker’s office chair. Tomorrow begins the last week before the holiday break or more importantly, midterms week. As she’s trying to study, there’s just one little distraction getting in her way.

“Peter?” she calls in the sweetest way possible to get the boy’s attention. The pen is out of her mouth and is now being spun in between her fingers. 

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing?” she asks still in the sugary sweet, very out of character, voice.

“Trying to kiss you?”

Michelle Jones looks up to the ceiling where her idiot boyfriend is sitting. Sadly, this isn’t unusual. One time, Peter was laying half-off the top bunk of his bunk bed and she had walked up and kissed him. Peter thought it was fun therefore starting the upside down kisses with Peter being Spidey and all. MJ would never admit that she thought the kisses were cute, even if Peter has already figured it out since he keeps doing it. 

“You’re going to fall, loser.” All unnatural pleasantness is gone from her voice.

It takes the loser a few seconds to come up with a comeback, “Shut up and kiss me, I’m getting lightheaded.”

“And if I don’t?” MJ raises an eyebrow as she crosses her arms over her chest. She can see the ‘ah crap’ signal going off in Peter’s head and couldn’t care less. He should know better than to try and kiss her while she’s studying because one kiss leads to kissing which leads to making out which then may or may not progress, but it doesn’t actually matter because it means they’re not studying.

“Then, I’m going to pass out.” Good practical answer on Parker’s behalf, but…

“You act like that’s bad. I’ve seen you passed out and bleeding, so keeping you from passing out isn’t that great of an incentive. Actually, getting you to pass out would be the true incentive since then you wouldn’t be able to distract me.” The raised eyebrow has been joined by a perfect MJ smirk.

“Michelle,” Peter whines.

“Shut-up and let me--” MJ is cut off by her boyfriend’s lips meeting hers. At first, she tries to resist because you know studying, but it’s hard when the person kissing you is a really good kisser who knows what you like. Slowly, MJ uncrosses her arms, her hands momentarily go slack, causing the pen to drop to the floor with a soft ping, before she reaches up to pull him down and deepen the kiss.

Peter breaks the kiss. Michelle thinks that he might let her go back to studying, a task that he really should participate in too. However, Spider-Boy grabs her wrists as soon as he flips down to the floor and pulls her out of the chair. He quickly turns them, so he falls into the chair. Then, he pulls her into his lap and reinitiates the kissing.

She should really make him stop, but this is way better than studying any day. 

Instead of pushing him away, MJ runs her fingers through Peter’s hair pulling him closer to him. Her nails scrap against his scalp and she can tell he’s enjoying every moment. He lets out a little moan as she smiles against his lips. His right hand is on her jaw making sure she is as close as possible to him as his other hand combs through her hair.

Without warning, Peter pushes up from the chair to stand. Michelle squashes the smallest urge to gasp maybe even to squeal; Peter just brings out a part of her that no one else can. She hooks (more like locks but same difference) her legs around his waist. He pushes her against the wall, but she promptly makes Peter change that. Rather than her back on the wall, his rests there as MJ presses her knees into the wall, one on each side of Peter. 

A few more minutes go by before they get restless again. Peter’s hand leaves her jaw and pushes off the wall. That arm goes around her waist to steady MJ around him while he walks them to the bed. It takes them a second to get situated, but they’re swiftly back at it with Peter on top and MJ on the bottom fingering the buttons of Peter’s flannel. Peter starts messing with the hem of his girlfriend’s sweater before he works it off all together.

+++++

“Oh my god! What did I walk-in on?”

Peter pulls away instantly almost hitting his head on the top bunk’s slats. At the same time, MJ just lets her head fall onto the mattress.

“Ever heard of knocking, Leeds?” MJ calls from her place still half underneath Peter.

“You guys--”

“Were making out. Yeah,” she says reaching for the discarded sweater.

“Lying down and half naked seems like a little more than making--”

“Leeds,” her voice is full of warning and Ned wisely shuts his mouth. “Also, we weren’t half naked. I had a tank-top on and Peter's shirt was only halfway unbuttoned.” Peter shoots her a pleading glance despite her being one hundred percent correct.

“I thought you couldn’t come, Ned,” exasperation leaks into Peter’s voice as he rolls off the bed.

“Betty’s mom kicked me out at 10:30. I knew you too would still be studying, but well you obviously weren’t studying…”

MJ sighs, “We really should have been studying,” she pulls her sweater back over her tank-top. “Leeds, Parker, get your books and notecards out. We’re running this like Acadec.”

“In other words, you’re in charge,” Peter says trying not to smile.

“Come on,” Ned groans, “please don’t flirt in front of me.”

“It’s not flirting if I’m only in charge when it comes to academics,” MJ says in defense an innocent smile on her face.

Ned concedes and unzips his bag before the penny drops. Another groan leaves his mouth.

“Maybe I should just finish the rest of my studying at home.”

“Please don’t,” MJ says the slightest pleading note in her voice. “If you leave, I won’t get any studying done because of Spider-Boy.” She jerks her thumb over at Peter.

“You wound me. I need to study too MJ.”

“Says the boy who kept me from studying.”

“Guys,” Ned whines, “cut it out or I will leave.”

“I’m not saying you don’t have a point, but you really can’t talk. You and Betty are much more intoxicating in public. It’s not our fault you walked in on our privacy,” MJ says. This effectively leaves Ned speechless and Peter with a smirk as MJ whips out her flashcards.

“So, losers, American History.”


End file.
